Barbara Affonso
|birthplace = San Joaquin County, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = |roles = Model Maker |image2 = Borg Sphere worked upon by Barbara Affonso and Giovanni Donovan.jpg |caption2 = ...working on the Borg sphere model with colleague Giovanni Donovan in 1996 |image3 = Old Bandi City maquette prepared for filming by Barbara Affonso.jpg |caption3 = ...preparing the Old Bandi City maquette for "Encounter at Farpoint" in 1987 }} Barbara Jean Affonso was a studio model maker who has been in the employ of Industrial Light & Magic (ILM). Though employed at ILM since 1983, she has worked as model maker on two Star Trek productions only. Affonso's first Star Trek contribution was for the pilot episode in , though she went uncredited for it. For that production she was one of the staffers who created the Old Bandi City maquette. (Cinefex, issue 37, p. 12) She was however, fully credited as chief model maker for her contributions for in . On the latter production she has worked amongst others on the Borg cube model, as well as on the Borg sphere model. Career outside Star Trek Barbara Affonso was a relative latecomer in the motion picture industry, having worked in the world of theater previously. A production she has worked on, was for example the stage production of Shakespeare's Henry IV, Part One for the Oregon Shakespeare Festival of 1981 as costume designer. http://internetshakespeare.uvic.ca/Theater/production/stage/2218/ After having joined ILM in 1982, Affonso worked in the 1980s as model maker on the science fiction sequel Star Wars: Episode VI – Return of the Jedi (1983, with ILM staffers Charles Bailey, Stewart Barbee, Philip Barberio, Craig Barron, William Beck, David Berry, Andrea Biklian, Marty Brenneis, Sean Casey, Wade Childress, Terry Chostner, Bob Chrisoulis, Donald Clark, Harold Cole, Samuel Comstock, Michael Conte, Peter Daulton, Don Dow, Tom Duff, Patricia Rose Duignan, Selwyn Eddy, John Ellis, Scott Farrar, Alex Jaeger, John Knoll, Stewart Lew, Ease Owyeung, and Pat Sweeney), the action adventure Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984), the science fiction film Starman (1984), the science fiction film Explorers (1985), the fantasy comedy Howard the Duck (1986), the horror comedy The Witches of Eastwick (1987), the fantasy adventure Willow (1988), and the science fiction sequel Back to the Future Part II (1989). Her credits as chief model maker include the fantasy comedy Ghostbusters II (1989), the science fiction sequel Back to the Future Part III (1990), the fantasy adventure Jurassic Park (1993), the adventure Congo (1995), the fantasy sequel The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997), the science fiction film Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace (1999), the science fiction comedy Galaxy Quest (1999), and the adventure Space Cowboys (2000). As set decoration supervisor she also contributed to the 1993 science fiction movie Fire in the Sky. Other credits in the model department include 's fantasy adventure Hook (1991), the fantasy adventure The Mummy (1999), and the science fiction sequel Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones (2002). Not having worked for any other motion picture company, the latter production was also Affonso's last recorded industry credit. External link * Affonso, Barbara Affonso, Barbara